The field of the disclosure relates generally to determining an efficiency of a fluid movement system, and more particularly, to systems and methods that indicate the efficiency of a fluid movement system.
For at least some known fluid movement systems, such as a system that moves air for a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system or a system that moves water in an aquatic environment such as a pool or spa, a technician or manufacturer must use specialized equipment, for example in a laboratory, to determine the efficiency of the fluid movement system. Over time, the efficiency of the fluid movement system may change, for example as a filter becomes clogged with debris and/or due to changes in the configuration of an inlet or outlet. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to be able to identify the efficiency of a fluid movement system in the field and determine how changes to the configuration of the fluid movement system, as installed, affect its efficiency.